1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a foldable frame, and cradle seat couplable to same, for baby carriages.
2. Related Art
The applicant is title holder of the Invention Patent ES P9002663, refering to a baby carriage frame made up of an inverted U handlebar slide mounted on the front feet by a guide flange, and to which the upper end of the corresponding rear foot is hinged. To the upper ends of the front feet, which are joined together by a cross member, are hinged the section ends of the transversal U element, which at the lower end vertical sections is hinged to the intermediate zone of the rear feet, being hinged in the rear to the upper zone of the sections of the mentioned U element, stringers for supporting the seat and/or cradle type carrier. Securing elements have been placed at the upper end of the front feet.